


wouldn't it be nice

by paaxanthus



Category: Half-Life, Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nonverbal Adrian Shephard, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaxanthus/pseuds/paaxanthus
Summary: It's the perfect time of year to sit by a creek and watch fireflies.
Relationships: Mitchell Shephard & Adrian Shephard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	wouldn't it be nice

Adrian lay on his stomach, staring out at the creek. Frogs croaked, tiny schools of tiny fish swam, bugs buzzed idly overhead. There were precious few things he would trade the tranquility of the woods by the creek for. The warm hues of sunset told him he should head home soon, but he would linger a while more. It was summer, he didn’t have anywhere he needed to be. Aside from that, Mitch was certainly the only one who noticed or _cared_ about his absence. 

He knew his brother wasn’t a fan, but Adrian liked to listen to the chirping of cicadas. The persistent hum was soothing. The humming of the cicadas, the babbling of the creek, the first signs of fireflies at the earliest dusk… he felt content. Wished he could stay. Almost anywhere would be better than home. He watched a frog dive into the creek from its perch on a rock, mesmerized by the ripples left on the water's surface.

Distantly, Adrian could hear the approaching snap of fallen tree branches underfoot. He scrambled to his feet, suddenly on alert. Whoever it was broke the treeline, and… oh, it was Mitch. The tension in Adrian’s shoulders loosened, and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It’s okay, it’s Mitch. 

It’s _always_ Mitch, but there’s always that moment of fear, that moment where he feels every emotion of a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. 

Adrian let himself sit back down by the creek. Silently, Mitch sat down next to him, dropping the worn knapsack he had been carrying. A battery-powered lantern was set to the side. It was old, but it still worked. On nights like these when Adrian liked to sit and watch the fireflies and stars, Mitch brought it out to the clearing. They both knew the woods well, but navigating at night was still dangerous. 

Adrian rolled a pebble around in his hands, watching as his brother loosened the drawstrings of the bag. The contents were… lacking, to say the least, but at least they’d have something to eat. A bit of change taken here, a snack or two lifted there, and the Shephard brothers made things work with whatever Mitch could manage to get his hands on. 

They sat there, awed by the dancing lights of the fireflies. It was nice. The creek had always allowed the brothers a safe haven from the troubles of their everyday life. Mitch looked over at his little brother, who was contentedly shoving a handful of pretzels into his mouth.

“Hey, Adrian,” Mitch paused, and Adrian turned his attention towards him. “You… you’re a good kid, you know that?” Adrian smiled, humming in acceptance. 

It seemed like an eternity passed in the woods, the timeless space that was the clearing around the creek. It was starting to get _late_. Mitch didn’t know the exact time, but it was late enough that Adrian kept dozing off, fighting to stay awake just a little while longer. Mitch shrugged his shoulder, stirring Adrian.

“Ready to go home?” Mitch asked. “I’ll carry you.” Adrian nodded, stifling a yawn. Mitch scooped up his brother, handed him the bag, and grabbed the lantern. After a moment, it flickered to life. Shit. They’d need new batteries soon, maybe a new lantern if they weren’t lucky.

“One day, we’re gonna get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for neglecting barney stasis fic to post more shephard bros i can't help it <3  
> mitch may have little a be kind & caring & soft... as a treat  
> every day i wake up and i cherish adrian shephard. g-man let him OUT challenge


End file.
